Quack Attack
by joyfulibee
Summary: This is a companion piece to Banking on Your Heart. These are the articles for the school newspaper that the coach's daughter is writing.
1. Chapter 1 Becky's Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. Hope you enjoy these articles if you have ideas for questions please feel free to email them to me at . Thanks to Awtr101fan for all the encouragement for this story and for Banking on Your Heart.

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Who is that girl?**

**By Rebecca Orion**

How many of you know who Coach Ted Orion is? How many of you know Coach Orion has a daughter? How many of you know that his daughter is handicapped? How many of you have noticed the varsity hockey team's little shadow? You know that girl who eats breakfast and lunch most every day with the team.

Well for those of you who don't know the answers those questions let me help you out. Coach Ted Orion is the varsity hockey team's coach. Coach Orion is indeed a father whose daughter is a student in this school. His daughter who happens to be a freshman is in fact a handicapped person. She hangs out almost every day with team. She goes to every game and most practices.

If asked to describe this young lady I would say she is plain and recognizable by her mode of transportation. She spends her days wheeling around in a wheelchair. She loves to draw and write. That's right folks I, Rebecca Orion, am the coach's daughter.

So read on and find out more about me. Also check out how I managed to interview myself.

Becky: What is the coach like at home?

Rebecca: Well Becky he is usually a pretty easy man to get along during the off season. However during the season if you don't love hockey as much as he does then you may end up feeling very left out of his life. I am fortunate enough that I love hockey. My brothers aren't as thrilled about hockey but they have found other ways of diffusing arguments with Dad and staying involved in his life. During the season almost any little dispute can become a full blown argument if you aren't careful. Don't get me wrong my father is a great man that you will understand better after you read my article about him.

Becky: Many people might think that you are saying he will be physically violent during the season if you don't agree with him. Is this true?

Rebecca: No that is completely false. As a matter of fact my father couldn't hurt a fly. My father's bark is much worse than his bite. In other words the man might yell at you but in the end he will always make it up to you.

Becky: What are some of the ways he makes it up to you?

Rebecca: He may treat you to a dinner out or he might even cook you a meal with all your favorite foods. Sometimes it means that he will taking you to your favorite shopping spot and allow you to get one item within a reasonable price range. He makes the little things seem more important in the end.

Becky: Your dad sounds like a really great dad. How does being a coach's daughter affect your life?

Rebecca: Let me put it this way…it causes me to have to deal with a more extended family for certain events in my life.

Becky: What exactly do you mean?

Rebecca: Well the other day I was preparing for a night out with my friends and heard a loud noise downstairs but I ignored it turning my attention back to getting ready. I knew it meant my extra family was at our house running over ideas for that Saturday's game. Of course I shouldn't have been surprised when they called my friends and informed them I wouldn't be going that night. You see I am a part of the planning processes because I watch every game. I see the mistakes more clearly then they do and I also see where they can improve. In another words I am sort of a second coach without the title or pay. I am not complaining but still during the season I might as well forget having a social life. It seems almost every time I make plans I need to make adjustments such as canceling or changing dates.

Becky: Is it true that you have a crush on one of the Ducks?

Rebecca: I would have to answer that as yes I do.

Becky: Care to share which one?

Rebecca: Sorry but that is my own little secret for the time being.

Becky: Well then maybe you can tell me who you are the closest too?

Rebecca: Yes that I can share. I am closest to Charlie Conway because he was the first one to introduce himself and right away he started acting like he was my big brother. My own brothers laugh about how much of a big brother he tends to be when it comes to my love life and school work.

Becky: What are your goals in life?

Rebecca: I plan to graduate high school then go on to college where I will study trauma therapy counseling. I want to become a counselor for kids who have been in situations like I went through. I think it will be a rewarding career because I know what it is like to be in their shoes.

Becky: What is the one thing you most want the readers to know about the real Rebecca Orion?

Rebecca: I want them to know that I don't expect anything handed to me just because I am the handicapped daughter of the varsity hockey coach.

Becky: Do you have any advice or parting words?

Rebecca: Yes I have both. Always strive to complete your goals and you will feel better about yourself. Also I want you to know that having my dad be a coach at the school I attend is great too. I mean I have gained fourteen wonderful friends thanks to my dad being their coach. At first I thought they only tolerated me because I was Coach Orion's daughter but now I see that they are truly my friends. I get teased by them the same as any of the others in the group. An example of this would be the fact that I have had a crush on one of the guys on the team almost since the day I meant him however this gives the team something to tease me about. They will tease me that my crush changes from one guy to the next and that it is always a Duck I am crushing on. Don't worry I get even of course I always one move ahead of them.

That was all the time we had for the interview. Now the next time you wonder who that girl hanging out with the Ducks you will be able to answer that question. That girl is Rebecca Orion who likes to be called Becky. I hope you will all come back for the next article.

I hope to meet some of you soon! See you around.


	2. Chapter 2 Team Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies. I hope you enjoy this!**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Duck! No I mean DUCKS!**

**By Rebecca Orion**

"Half of them are ringers from various parts of the country and the other half are the original…" Mr. Tibbles says to Michele MacCay "Duck!" She responds just as a puck hit by Fulton Reed headed straight toward Mr. Tibbles. "That's right the Ducks." Mr. Tibbles answers just before being knocked out by the puck. That is a story the team retells as they sit down to be interviewed by me. They now consider the whole group as the Ducks.

It was under the training of Coach Gordon Bombay that the old Ducks accepted the new Ducks. However when he left them here at Eden Hall little did he know that those Ducks might end up scattered. This scattered team would feel a rip in their group that at first was thought to be not able to be mended. Little did this team know that their coach had been informed of the challenges he would face in taking them on. However he overcame the challenges with a little help from the previous coach and a certain captain who after a short leave of absence from the team was forced to see his team truly needed him.

In this week's article I want to introduce you to the team and give you a quick glimpse of what is to come in future articles. So read on for more on the Ducks.

I being the coach's daughter was privileged enough to gather the Ducks for a group interview. It was nice to see them sitting still for a change instead of in flying formation. Yes I did find a chance to sit them down for an interview.

Rebecca: What are the practices like?

Banks: Grueling, fun, and slightly insane.

Averman: Wait I find that practice is entertaining, cold, and exhausting.

Germaine: "No guys practices are like being in the military. I mean come on guys we answer with 'yes sir', 'no sir', and other phrases like that."

At this point the team is almost rolling on the floor in my family room they are laughing so hard.

Coach Orion laughs out as he jumps in to add his two cents: Hey I take offense to that you clowns.

Robertson: I find that practice is relaxing, calming, and funny.

Conway: Robertson you are nuts did you know that? I mean anyone can see that our practices are hard work, dedication, and fun.

Rebecca: What is your favorite part of being a Duck?

The whole team seems to agree that being a part of a team that includes your best friends was their favorite part.

Rebecca: What is the hardest part of being an athlete?

Goldberg: Keeping up with The Cat!

Tyler: Keeping the grades up.

Gaffney: Finding someone who cares about you as a person not an athlete.

Portman: Finding time for a real social life between school and hockey.

Banks: Finding friends other than the team who like you for you.

Conway: Keeping any type of relationship from going bad.

Rebecca: What types of things have you heard from people who know who the Ducks are?

Wu: "Why would you, an Olympic skater, want to play hockey?"

Reed: "Can you talk or do you just grunt?"

Robertson: "Too bad you can't use your roping skills more often in hockey, Cowboy."

Banks: "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Portman: "Are you and Fulton a couple?"

Averman: "Do you ever get sick of hearing the others say shut up?"

Rebecca: Connie and Julie what is it like being the only girls on the team?

Julie: Fun and yet scary.

Connie: I agree with the Cat it is fun and scary.

Rebecca: For those reading my articles who don't know the team like I do why scary?

Connie: You never know what type of prank you might end up in the middle of or which one of the guys you will have to beat up for a comment like "Hey babe!"

Portman intervenes: I only did that once and after Banksie told me off I didn't do it again.

Again the team is laughing hard at the hurt expression on Dean Portman's face.

Rebecca: How many of you are currently dating someone?

Hall: Let's see we have Charlie, Connie, Guy, Greg and Julie for sure are all dating.

Mendoza: Don't forget Les and Adam are both trying to find the courage to ask out the girls they like and I already have a girlfriend.

Rebecca: What is the one thing you all hope I will cover about the team in my upcoming articles?

Conway: I hope to find that you are fair in the way you question all of us about both personal and sports related issues.

Banks: I hope to find that you follow through on the promise you made to the newspaper in covering everyone equally.

Portman: I hope you show the real people that make up the Ducks.

I know I can't wait to find out more about the team's personal lives as well as their history as a team when I do the personal interviews; however that is all the time we had. We only wanted you to get a small glimpse of the team so that you would want to come back for the rest of the articles. Stay tuned for next week's article about the coach.

See you all around!

**Author note: Thank you to my two reviewers you guys have been my support though both these stories I am working on. Sorry the other one will be a couple days before its updated as just didn't get much wrote today. Afta4ever thank you for your comment! I was struggling to find the word for what this really was but your review gave me that word! It's a companion piece. Awtr101fan as always thanks for all the encouragement your reviews and emails have helped me get over the writers blocks in the other story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Coach Orion Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything from the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Ice Cool Coach Orion**

**By Rebecca Orion**

What do you know about the Coach of our varsity hockey team? Not much you say? Well now is the time to learn more about the man that many girls are calling handsome and quite a coach. Yes I have heard your comments about my dad and let me just say "Gross." My father who is too older for any of the students here and happens to be happily married to his wife of 24 years is a man of many mysteries.

The first mystery is that my father use to play professional hockey. However he gave it up not for the reasons that many people believe. One such reason is that he was forced to quit after a heated argument with a teammate. For those of you that haven't heard of that rumor I can assure you that not only is it false but Mike Modano is one of my father's very good friends. Another reason that I have heard people believe is that my father told his coach how to do his job. However this is false and the truth of this rumor is that my father would assist his coach in setting up plays that worked well with the team's strengths. However the real reason that my father gave up his hockey career early when the team was moved from this area. He had a child to think about and that child was me. I had been in a car accident that left me paralyzed from my waist down and therefore I was undergoing physical therapy thus my father chose not to uproot me. He felt uprooting me would cause me a set back in the small amount of progress that was being made at the time.

As I sat down to interview the man I had one of his players there helping me by taking notes for me. So read on to find out more about what my father told Adam Banks and me.

Becky: What would you say is the greatest accomplishment you have experienced in your hockey career?

Coach Ted Orion: That is easy to answer. My greatest accomplishment is coaching the Ducks. They are a great group of young people who make me appreciate the fun things in life.

Becky: In your personal life what is your biggest accomplishment?

Coach: That one is a bit tougher to answer. I would have to say there are two things that I feel have made me a better man than I was. That would be marrying the woman who I love with all my heart and having three amazing children with her.

Becky: For the readers who don't know your family why don't you tell us about them?

Coach: Well first off there is my youngest which also is my only daughter. Of course that would be the wonderful young lady interviewing me. She is as she told you in her first article a freshman. She also is an amazing artist and talented writer in my opinion. She has had to overcome many personal challenges that many others would have failed at if put up against them.

At this point my note taker spoke up.

Banks: You do realize coach that if she puts all of that in others will think she made it all up right?

Coach: Of course but for those that think that I recommend they spend some time getting to know her because she will amaze them.

Becky: Alright how about your other two children?

Coach: Well my oldest son's name is Matthew and he is attending college at the University of Minnesota. He is 21 years old. He is majoring in Health Sciences. He wants to become a physical therapist or a doctor. He decided this when his little sister was injured in a car accident and it became known she would never walk again. As for my other son his name is Jeffrey and he is 18 and is attending a community college. He is majoring in Law. He wants to become a lawyer. He decided on this field when his baby sister needed a lawyer a year ago after encountering a stalker.

Becky: Tell us a bit about your wife and how you have come to be married to the same woman for 24 years.

Coach: My wife is an amazing woman that is a children's author. She also does the illustrations for her own books. She teaches one class at the local library to help young people get started in writing and another class on illustrating for books. We met in college and dated for five years before marrying. She always stood by me and supported me through many difficult decisions. My wife's name is Heidi. As for how we have had such a successful marriage for so long well all I can say is that it took hard work, love, and faith in God. We always discuss life changing decisions with one another before making them.

Becky: Can you give us an example of what you mean by life changing decisions?

Coach: One of those decisions was when I decided to quit playing hockey professionally because my team was being moved and my daughter had just gotten started on the path to some kind of recovery. My wife told me that no matter what my decision was we would make it though it. She had told me that I should continue playing hockey only if I truly loved it but if not then I should move on with my life by trying something different. I am so glad I listened to her as well as my heart because if I hadn't I wouldn't be the coach of such an amazing group of teenagers.

Becky: When you were informed about the Ducks by Coach Gordon Bombay what was the one thing that made you agree to coach them?

Coach: I would have to say it was that Gordon had told me that these young people would keep me on my toes as well as teach me a few things about the good things in life. He said that they would be the kind of people that would accept my daughter when the time came for them to know about her. They would always look out for one of their own and that in the end my daughter would become part of their little flock.

Becky: Is there anything else you want the readers to know?

Coach: I want you all to know you are always welcome to stop by and say hi. I would like to get to know the people that are classmates to my players and my daughter.

Becky: Thank you coach.

Well that is all for this time so stay tuned next week when Quack Attack brings you Charlie Conway aka Captain Duck.

See you all around!

**Author Note: Thank you to my reviewers! Without you guys I would probably never have the nerve to post these two stories so thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 Charlie's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Quacking with Captain Duck**

**By Rebecca Orion**

When Gordon Bombay was sentenced to coach the Duck's he never thought he would be meeting his future family and some of the greatest friends he would have. The first member of the team to steal a piece of Coach Bombay's heart was a young man who was the heart of the team in everyone's opinion and I have to agree. From leading his team into trouble with their teacher in middle school to annoying one another in the Junior Goodwill games to waging a prank war with the varsity team in their freshman year, Charlie Conway truly is the type of person it takes to be a captain. He hasn't only lead his team to annoy many other people but rather lead them to become better players and friends. He is there with them though everything. He will be there when they get into trouble or when there is a reason to celebrate. Ask his fellow team members and you will find that they all look to him for guidance and leadership when the season gets to be too much.

I know Charlie Conway as a friend and I have to say that he is one of the greatest people I know. Before I get into the interview part of this article I am going to start by sharing a couple of quick facts about the young man they call Captain Duck. Charlie for the last three years has been like a big brother to me when my own brothers haven't been around to help me. Charlie will walk with me every week to my group therapy sessions at my church. He has never once complained when he has had to give up a date with his beautiful girlfriend, Linda, in order to take me to a church activity. I am thankful that Linda always seems to be so very understanding. Another thing about Charlie that the other ducks wanted others to know is that he is always a great friend that would give anything and everything he has to help a friend. The example they gave me was when they were playing in the Junior Goodwill games and Adam Banks injured his wrist, Charlie took it upon himself to get Russ Tyler on the team. However later when Adam's hand had healed it left them with one player too many therefore Charlie stepped down and allowed Adam to take his place on the team. This also allowed Russ to stay on the team. Charlie in turn was asked to help coach for the final game of the Goodwill games.

With that established lets move on to the interview.

Becky: So Charlie what is your favorite thing about playing hockey?

Charlie: I would have to say that being on a team with people that I care about and that care about me is a great part of hockey. Also it is great way to get exercise while having fun.

Becky: Who has been the biggest influence in your hockey career?

Charlie: That is tough because there have been many. Basil McCrae, Mike Modano, Gordon Bombay, Wayne Gretzky and many other great talented hockey players.

Becky: What is the one thing about you that most people don't know?

Charlie: I quit the team in my freshman year for a short time because I was upset that Coach Orion wasn't Coach Bombay. I hadn't even given him a real chance before I treated him poorly. I am grateful he forgave me for my stupidity.

Becky: What is your favorite musical group?

Charlie: Pantera

Becky: What is your favorite food?

Charlie: Well Becky as you know I love Pepperoni pizza.

Becky: What is the best advice you feel you can give a younger person?

Charlie: Well I say it is important to stay in school, be yourself no matter how hard it is, trust your friends when you have a problem, and above all believe in yourself by always following your dreams however always have a back up plan in case something goes wrong.

Becky: That is great advice Charlie. Ok next question is can you tell us a bit about your love life?

Charlie answers with a bit of a blush: Well I have been dating the same girl since my freshman. Her name is Linda and she has been a big support though the bad times as well as the good times.

Becky: What is the one regret you have in your hockey career?

Charlie: Not trusting my best friend more during our freshman year when he ended up on the varsity team.

Becky: Care to elaborate on that as well as share who your best friend is?

Charlie: Sure I can explain that in more detail and tell you who it was. My best friend is Adam Banks and I believed that he was just as bad as the rest of the varsity at the time they were responding to our pranks.

Becky: What changed your mind in the end about Banks?

Charlie: Well a few things but mostly it was the look on his face when we first played the varsity. He looked like he had lost his best friend.

Becky: What do you feel is reason or reasons you have always been chosen captain of the Ducks?

Charlie: I feel that my willingness to take the lead when it is necessary and my ability to help my teammates work on their weaknesses are just a couple reasons. My dedication to improving on my own skills and to utilizing everyone else's skills to strength the team and that I tend to show the heart to make everyone feel a part of the team even when I may not understand them. Other reasons are that I am one that can still keep my head up when I make a mistake and I strife to make sure I don't make the same mistake. However the biggest reason is that my teammates trust and respect me. I know they are the reason I am a good captain as well as why I was chosen the captain.

Well that is all I had time for with Captain Duck so I hope you enjoyed it.

See you all around.

**Author Note: Still looking for some interview questions email those to ****and Becky will try to give you a special shout out in some way. Thanks! Awtr101fan thanks for reviewing glad you liked that Adam part. It just seemed right to have him be the one to say that. I know there will be a few things that are off in the interviews since apparently I did them at different time then the other story but I am trying to make sure both stay true to one another.**


	5. Chapter 5 Jesse's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**The Hall That Plays Hockey **

**By Rebecca Orion**

Yes you read the title right. I am going to introduce you to this school's Hall that plays hockey. Now for those of you that haven't guessed by now I am talking about that handsome black guy who is in the junior class. His name is Jesse Hall. Jesse has been a duck since the beginning of the Ducks back when they were still just District 5. However Jesse took some time off from the team when they first came to Eden Hall. Jesse is a great friend and even though he may not always be the first to welcome you into the group he is always the strongest supporter once he knows you. Jesse sat down with me one night to be interviewed and this is what I got out of the amazing man.

Becky: Jesse is it true that you took some time off the team for personal reasons when they first came to Eden Hall?

Jesse: Actually that is correct. My parents were getting divorced and my brother as well as I was caught right in the middle of it. Terry, my brother, had such problems with it that he ran away for two weeks. In the end we found him sleeping in the garage of a friend of ours. He had stayed well hidden so the person knew nothing about it.

Becky: I have heard rumors that Terry was once on the team. I would like to know if that is true.

Jesse: Yes it is true that Terry played on our team during the first couple of years that we were together. He left the team just shortly before we went to the Junior Goodwill games. He became active in his other activities to the point that hockey was just too much for him to keep up with.

Becky: Have you ever had a nickname or a title on the team?

Jesse: Yes I was part of the Oreo line with my brother, and Guy Germaine.

Becky: Do you have a significant other?

Jesse laughs as he answers: No girlfriends and by the way that was a clever way to find out if I am straight. Yes I like girls just haven't had time to get to know any girls since I started going to this school.

Becky: Well I have been hanging out with you Ducks for a while now so I learned from all of you how to do that. What is the best advice you can give younger people about life?

Jesse: Don't take life too seriously or you will end up getting yourself into a depression that is hard to get out of and remember to always be yourself without caring what others say about it.

Becky: Good advice! Who is your closest friend on the team?

Jesse: Actually believe it our not my closet friend on the team is Les Averman. He is an amazingly funny guy that can help you get through the stressful days by just telling you a joke or story.

Becky: What caused you to want to play hockey?

Jesse: I always loved watching the sport with my dad on the television so when he found a team in the area for kids my age he asked both my brother and I if we wanted to play. We both said yes and I found I loved it while my brother only liked it.

Becky: Who would you say is the most important player on the team?

Jesse: Everyone is equally important however Charlie Conway and Adam Banks are the true leaders of the team. Charlie is the best captain we could ask for and Adam is our lead scorer.

Becky: Is it true that you weren't exactly friendly toward Adam Banks when he first joined the team?

Jesse with a slight blush: Yes it is true. You see he was part of a rival team that was very mean toward us. He and two of his teammates had attacked some of my teammates after a game we played against them so I thought he was just like the rest of that team. I would later learn that he was an amazing guy that was only trying to keep his friends.

Becky: What is the one thing you want others to know about the Ducks?

Jesse: We aren't like most athletes. We are just a group of friends who love to play a sport and happen to have a bit of talent which as gotten us where we are today.

Becky: What is the one thing no one knows about you?

Jesse: I have a cousin that was born with a disability that left him in a wheelchair for life. We use to go to the same school when we were in grade school and I would help him out with everything that I could.

Becky: What makes you different than most people your age?

Jesse: I tutor for a program that works with special needs children. I also help out at a summer camp that is one week long and it is for people with special needs.

Becky: Is there anything else that you want everyone to know about the real Jesse Hall?

Jesse: I don't like people that treat others differently because of their handicaps or their skin color. I like people who can accept others differences.

Well that is all we had time for but trust me that Jesse is a great guy that you really should get to know.

See you all around.

**Author Note: Thank you to afta4ever and awtr101fan for the reviews. I have one more interview ready for Russ and I am working on one of the bash brothers interviews can't remember which one I started or maybe it was Luis hmmm got to check on that. Anyway stay tuned for more interviews and send me those questions ladies and gentlemen because Becky is needing some help! Email me at **** would love to hear from you if you have questions about anything or any ideas for the interviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 Russ' Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movie.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**It's Knuckle Puck Time!**

**By Rebecca Orion**

There is a lovable knuckle head on the team, who is known amongst his team mates for his knuckle puck and his great sense of humor. He was originally disliked for his comments during the Junior Goodwill games however he later proved very valuable in Adam Banks absences. Now the team treats him as though he has been with them since they were District 5. So who is this lovable teddy bear of a guy? Well keep reading and you will soon find out.

Becky: Would you care to introduce yourself for the readers?

Russ: Absolutely! I am Becky's love interest. Just teasing I am Russell Tyler. I prefer to go by Russ though.

Becky: Russ what is it like to become a part of a team in the middle of something as big as the Junior Goodwill games?

Russ: It was really cool because everyone had already become good friends and after I had showed them some of my talent they decided to become my friend too therefore joining the team was like getting to spend lots of time playing my favorite sport with my good friends.

Becky: Who are you closest with on the team?

Russ: Kenny Wu is my best friend on the team since we both are from the same state.

Becky: What state are you from Russ?

Russ: Oklahoma! Just joking I am really from South Central Los Angeles, California.

Becky: Do you have a significant other in your life?

Russ: I have to say that I am flying solo except when it comes to hockey and then I have my friends to fly with. However I am single and looking for a girl that is as sweet as the two girls on the team. Also she has to be talented like you.

Becky: Nice joke there Russ since I am not that talented.

Russ: You know I never said you had a lot of talent just that she needs to have talents like you do.

Becky: Alright Mr. Funny pants do you mind telling me how come you are always cracking jokes?

Russ: Shoot I thought these pants looked good. Do they really look that bad? Anyway to answer your question in my home neighborhood the safest thing to do was crack jokes less people will hurt you if they think you are insane like I tend to come across as.

Becky: Your pants are fine Russ it was my little joke for you. So what are your plans after high school?

Russ: Whew that was a close one I thought I was going to have to change pants. I plan to go to college and major in performing arts or perhaps napping. Actually my real plans are to go to college to major in business and minor in physical education. I hope to coach young boys and girls that live a lifestyle like I use to.

Becky: That sounds like an awesome plan but then why go for a major in business?

Russ: I want to own my own business that sells sports equipment much like Hans and his brother did.

Becky: Cool so what would you name your company?

Russ: Ducks and Pucks

Becky: Interesting name. What is your biggest fear in life?

Russ: That I will fail the people who mean the most to me such as my family and friends. Also I fear losing those I love.

Becky: What has been your favorite part of playing hockey?

Russ: Having so many friends that share my hobby which means I am part of a team I respect and can rely on.

Becky: Do you have any regrets about anything in your life?

Russ: Yes I regret not getting the chance to tell my second cousin that she meant a lot to me.

Becky: May I ask why you can't do it now?

Russ: Sure you can. She was killed in a car accident about six months ago. She was on her way home from work and was hit head on by a drunk driver.

Becky: I am sorry to hear that. Well I am sure she knows what you thought of her.

Russ: Thanks Becky that means a lot to me.

Becky: Is there anything else you want to say to the readers?

Russ: Stay in school but always have fun with everything you do. Tell everyone that means something to you that you care about them before it is too late.

Well that was all the time I had to interview Russ but I promise you he is both sweet and funny. So I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned next week when I bring you the first half of the Bash Brothers.

See you all around!

**Author Note: Afta4ever thank you for the review. I often worry I haven't done my best work. I hope that I can continue to put my best foot forward in these two stories even if there was just one reader I would want that reader to enjoy the story. Awtr101fan as always thank you for all the reviews they are always a mix of encouragement and funny comments. I have been happy writing this week because of the reviewers I have so thank you! Take care all and have a great day. I am going to try and get a Bash Brother interview up sometime this weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7 Fulton's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Watch Out for this Duck!**

**By Rebecca Orion**

Often if you see this Duck in control of the puck look out because you might just be hurting if you don't. He has a wicked shot that 1 out of 5 times he makes. However when he misses you might end up the victim of a hockey puck. That's right I am talking Fulton Reed the wonderful Bash Brother who has been a Duck since the Ducks were district 5. When you see 44 on the ice just be alert at all times.

Fulton is an amazing player and a great friend. When asked about Fulton the other Ducks will tell of the time when the first truly meant Adam and two of his Hawk buddies in an alley way outside the ice arena however they prefer not to say what they were doing at the time. Adam and his two friends were taunting and teasing district 5 however Fulton Reed still not a part of the district 5 team appeared out of no where picked up two of the three teasing the small group from district 5 and threw them into a pile of trash. Adam to this day laughs about the fact that they truly had it coming and that from that day on he will not cross Fulton. But what will Fulton say about the man behind the wick shot and half of the Bash Brother Duo? Well read on and find out.

Becky: Fulton if asked what one thing most people wouldn't know about you what would you say it would be?

Fulton: Most people don't realize that until I meant Coach Bombay, I couldn't skate. He took us to a mall and put me on rollerblades and we spent an entire practice in the mall teaching me how to skate. I even learned that going down the stairs on rollerblades is not exactly an easy task.

We both have to laugh at the last bit.

Becky: What kind of music do you like to listen to?

Fulton: It might surprise you to learn I like all types of music but am mostly into hard rock or heavy metal.

Becky: I am actually very surprised because all I ever hear you playing is hard rock and heavy metal. Who has had a big impact on your life both on and off the ice?

Fulton: On the ice it has been my two coaches. Yes there are many great hockey players in this world but both have taught me so much about hockey and life. Off the ice besides those two would be Charlie's mom. She just is an amazing woman. She stands up for what she believes in and will be there when the troubles come. She has been there for all of us Ducks in both the good and the bad. Also my parents have had a huge impact. They have never told me that I can't be who I want to be. They only encourage me to be my best at all things that I try.

Becky: Are you an only child?

Fulton: Contrary to popular believe I have siblings. I am the oldest of five kids. I have two brothers and two sisters. My brother Ethan is 12, my sister Melanie is 10, my brother Brandon is 8 and my littlest sister Janice is 5. Janice is my biggest fan unfortunately my family had to move when my Dad's job transferred him to Denver, Colorado.

Becky: I bet you miss them especially since you can't go home on weekends now right?

Fulton: Oh I absolutely miss them. However we keep in touch by phone.

Becky: What was it like when you first came to Eden Hall Academy?

Fulton: Scary because first Coach Bombay wouldn't be coaching us. Then Portman bailed and decided not to come. Coach Orion was tough on us. Soon I adjusted to Coach Orion's ways of coaching and later Portman joined us. Of course I took a day off to hang with Charlie before realizing that I could deal as long as I had the Ducks. That first season was a rough one for all of us but as always the Ducks flew together and we came out of it a stronger team.

Becky: Do you ever regret joining the Ducks?

Fulton: Absolutely not! Even when we fight I know that I couldn't ask for a better team to play for or a better bunch of friends to have.

Becky: Alright I have to ask the one question every female and many a male Duck fan wants the answer to. Do you have a significant other?

Fulton blushes: Not at the present moment. I have been focused on school and hockey lately not that I don't have time for a girlfriend just hasn't happened yet.

Becky: Anyone you might be interested in?

Fulton: Maybe but I am not telling who!

Becky: Do you think you want to play hockey after high school? If not what do you want to do after high school?

Fulton: I don't think I would want to play after high school unless it was with the Ducks in some way. However after high school I want to go to college and get a degree in either Law Enforcement or in a counseling field. I know that should I do law enforcement I want to work with teens that are at risk of ending up in juvenile delinquent homes. I have had a couple friends from before I meet the Ducks who are now in juvenile delinquent homes and I know had I not started playing for the Ducks I would most likely be there myself.

Becky: What else would you like the readers to know about the amazing Fulton Reed? Do you have any last words of wisdom for the readers?

Fulton: I am tough on the ice and off the ice I am tough when someone threatens my friends. When I am up against a challenge or dealing with stress I will go to an alley way and start hitting pucks into an old chest although look out because I aim toward the street. My piece of advice would be that take your time in figuring out who you are and where you want to go in life then be true to yourself and that goal.

I really wish I had more time with Fulton because I barely scratched the surface with him. There is a lot to what makes Fulton an amazing friend and great hockey player. Well that is all the time I had for that interview but I hope in the future to get more time with all our Ducks. Next week will be Julie Gaffney. Until next week keep smiling.

See you around!

**Author note: Awtr101fan as always loved the funny comments about the last chapter. Afta4ever thank you for the review. Sorry its just one bash brother per interview but maybe she will do another one where they are together haven't fully decided. This chapter is wasn't quite what I had been expecting to do for Fulton but after it was wrote it wouldn't let me change it . Sorry but I am an odd person who lets the characters guide her writing and they were screaming at me that this is the way it has to be! Well got to run so I can get some written on Banking on Your Heart. YES I HEAR YOU BECKY. After that I doubt I will hear anything ever again. She was screaming in my ear to get back to work. Love, Peace, Joy, and all things good to each and everyone of you still reading. Toodles for now.**


	8. Chapter 8 Julie's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**A Cat that is Duck or is a Duck that is a Cat?**

**By Rebecca Orion**

No there isn't a confused animal running wild in our school. Despite the fact that my friend Erica and I have been arguing whether Julie the Cat Gaffney is a Cat that is a Duck or a Duck that is a Cat it really doesn't matter because she is both. That's right folks Julie Gaffney has the nickname of the Cat. Some people don't believe girls belong playing hockey but those people just don't know Julie or Connie. I had an opportunity to sit down with the beautiful blond goalie to chat and find out a bit about the real Julie Gaffney. So read on to find out a bit about what makes her both a Cat and a Duck or a Duck and a Cat.

Becky: Thank you for taking time to talk to me Julie. First off let me ask you why are you called the Cat?

Julie laughs: I am called the Cat because I have fast reflexes and land on my feet in any situation. Like a cat when their back is up they get nasty, I get nasty when someone messes with me or my friends I guess you could say you get my back up when you mess with my loved ones.

Becky: So are you a Cat that is a Duck or a Duck that is a Cat? I did promise my friend Erica I would ask that.

Julie grins: Well according to my friends back in Maine it is the first answer however I think the second answer is more me.

Becky: Great there is the answer Erica! What would be your biggest accomplishment to date in your hockey career as a goalie?

Julie: Honestly I have to say keeping up with Goldberg. Just teasing really my biggest accomplishment during the Junior Goodwill Games when I made the final save in the shoot out to determine who won the game. As you may know we won. Although Goldberg had played the whole game up until then I still played a part of why we won. In other words we won as a team!

Becky: What is it like being a female goalie?

Julie: I find it can be challenging. However I like being the one who has to stop the other team from scoring. I mean not only do I get to stop them but I also help my team mates improve because if I can block there shots then maybe they need to try something different because a more experienced goalie will have no trouble stopping them.

Becky: Erica asked me to find out if it is true you have dated Dean Portman or Adam Banks.

Julie laughs: No there is only one Duck I have dated and I am currently dating him.

Becky: Who would that be?

Julie: Greg Goldberg however I am thinking that maybe your friend Erica would be good for either Dean or Dwayne wouldn't you agree?

Becky: I fully agree and I will see what I can do about that. So the two goalies are dating! How does that affect your relationship on the team? Also what is it like being on a coed team?

Julie: Actually Greg and I had worked out our differences when it comes to the team and goal tending a long time ago so it really doesn't affect our relationship. We do however try to feed one another both good feedback and the bad. We are always trying to help one another improve our skills and we teach each other things about different teams. As for playing on a coed team its hard at times especially since there are only two females but at the same time rewarding because I know that in most cases I am going up against better players only because there are more male teams or coed teams than female teams.

Becky: In the Junior Goodwill Games as you mentioned earlier you made a big save that won the Ducks the game what was it like going up against Gunnar Stahl from Iceland?

Julie: Wow that was scary because he was a very strong player and was always fancy about how he shoots. So when Bombay sent me out cold like that I was scared I would mess up. I know that Bombay would never have put me in if he didn't think I could handle it but still I was nervous.

Becky: You are originally from Maine correct? What was it like playing hockey there compared to playing with the Ducks?

Julie: Yes I am from Maine. Hockey is pretty much the same however in Maine I was on a team that was actually one of the few female teams around. So I guess it was a big change playing on the same team as the guys. Most people assumed I played on a Coed team back in Maine but I didn't.

Becky: That is cool I never thought about it much. I mean I never thought about what kind of team you played on back home. So what do you want to do after high school?

Julie: I want to go to college however I am not sure what I want to study yet. My goal is to take General Elective classes in the first year or two then hopefully I will know what I want to be and can take the appropriate classes.

Becky: What is one thing most people would never know about the Ducks that you would like to share?

Julie: We not only are athletes but many of us are on honor roll because our coach believes school should come first. We do a progress report check before every game and those struggling to maintain a B average discuss what classes they need help in. We work together along with coach and you to find the right tutors for those in need.

Becky: What advice do you want to give other females who might be tempted to try something that is mostly a male dominated activity?

Julie: If you think you can do it without regretting it then go for it because you will end up regretting it if you don't.

Becky: Any last bit of advice for the readers?

Julie: Do what you feel you need to do in live but makes sure you have no regrets because you did it or because you didn't do it. In other words don't let yourself have regrets because regrets eat at you until there is nothing left.

Well that was all the time we had to visit with Julie. Again a big thanks to my friend Erica for the help in picking interview questions for Julie. I hope you got the answers you wanted! I also hope that not only Erica but all my other readers enjoyed learning about the Catlady, Julie Gaffney. More next time when I share my interview with Kenny Wu but until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: Thank you harrypotterfrizeeak for the great review and I am glad to hear you are enjoying my stories. Also to awtr101fan thank you for the review hmmm I don't remember you mentioning that you love Fulton about a hundred times over but I will check my reviews and emails to make sure lol. I am trying to make the articles much like the way Becky would be with the Ducks. Finally a big thank you to my good friend who submitted questions for the interview please note that not necessarily was she mentioned on the questions she submitted. I tried to include your name the number of times to equal the number of questions. Well I should say Becky felt that was the right thing to do. So if you have questions for another interview please email them to me at and I will give you a shout out in Becky's interview article about that Duck! Take care! I am off to write another chapter on the other story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Kenny's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Figure Skater turned Hockey Player?**

**By Rebecca Orion**

"Isn't that the kind from the Olympics? The figure skater?" Coach Bombay asks. "Yep! Ken Wu, what can I say? I convinced him hockey has more of a future. We put a stick in his hands. No one has been able to touch him." Mr. Tibbles replies. That is how the Ducks remember the arrival of Kenny Wu to their team.

Kenny's figure skating background has lead to a few interesting plays. He has spent his time on the bench learning trash talk from Russ. Read below for more on what makes this figure skater stick with hockey.

Becky: Kenny, where are you from originally?

Kenny: San Francisco, California

Becky: Why did you choose to go from Olympic figure skater to hockey player?

Kenny: Honestly Mr. Tibbles told me it had more of a future then he showed me a few newspaper clippings about a team known as the Ducks. They were kids my age that played hockey together. The articles told about the fun they had playing hockey and how the seemed to be more than just team mates but also good friends. I was sick of having no one to talk to my age and tired of the long hours of practicing alone. So I thought why not try hockey I could always go back to figure skating.

Becky: What do you feel has been the biggest challenge in switching to hockey?

Kenny: I think it was adjusting to playing on a team and against another team that was on the ice at the same time as you.

Becky: What is your favorite moment both on and off the ice you since joining the Ducks?

Kenny: On the ice the moment my favorite moment was when we beat Iceland in the Junior Goodwill games. Off the ice I would have to say there were a few during our Freshman year while we were pulling pranks on the Varsity team.

Becky: Have any of you played pranks on any of the hockey teams since that year?

Kenny: A few but only things like there is a tradition at Eden Hall. We then take them to some place and leave them there however we never leave them with the bill because that is just pure evil and we aren't like that.

Becky: Who has been the biggest influence on your hockey career?

Kenny: Coach Bombay, Hans, Coach Orion and the Ducks

Becky: Who is Hans?

Kenny: Hans was a man that had owned a sporting goods store with his brother Jan but he was a friend to all the Ducks. Both of the brothers supported and taught us about what it means to be a team. However when we were in Freshman year Hans passed away.

Becky: I am sorry to hear that. What is the one thing you most like to do in your free time what little free time you get between hockey and school?

Kenny: I like just hanging out with my friends and playing street hockey.

Becky: Do you have a significant other?

Kenny: I don't currently but there is a guy I like.

Becky: Do you have any siblings?

Kenny: I have one sister. Kara is my twin sister. She plays basketball, soccer, tennis, and she is on a swim team. She may go to the Olympics one day as a swimmer. The other three she does just for fun.

Becky: Do you miss your sister?

Kenny: All the time. She is my twin and my best friend in the world. However I do talk to her once a week on the phone and she usually visits once a month or I go home for a weekend once a month.

Becky: What do you plan to do after high school?

Kenny: I am not sure but I know by the end of next year I will have a plan. Right now I am focusing on my studies and hockey. After I take the ACT I will start thinking more about it. I will let you know when I make my plans.

We both laughed at that. Becky: Kenny do you have any last bits of advice for the readers?

Kenny: Keep an open mind and be willing to try new experiences. Don't do something that you know is wrong but do try to do what is right because you never know who may be looking up to you.

That was all we had time to ask Kenny. Kenny is a very great guy who will join in a prank or just hang out at a movie with you. He has a lot of talent when it comes to hockey and figure skating. Kenny is a very smart person and I know no matter what he decides to do he will succeed. Come back next week when I will interview Luis Mendoza. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: Awtr101fan thanks for the review Becky really thought Erica's helping her out like that was so cool that she felt she deserved a big shout out. I hope others will help her out as well because she likes mentioning her friends. So if you have questions for another interview please email them to me at and I will give you a shout out in Becky's interview article about that Duck! Take care! Please include a first name or nickname you are willing to let me use. I know that Becky is looking forward to the help since she has Luis, Guy, Dwayne, Les, Dean, Greg, Connie, and Adam left. As it stands the order I listed them is the order I will be posting them hope that helps. I am off to write another chapter on the other story. **


	10. Chapter 10 Luis' Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**The Speed Skater Who Needs a Brake**

**By Rebecca Orion**

When I first was introduced to the Ducks I was shocked at the stories they told on one another. One of those stories was about Luis Mendoza. When he skates he is a speed skater however there is one small problem. He has troubles stopping or at least he use to. That is until Jan set up a wall of pop cans and told him the tricks to stopping. After that Luis had little trouble stopping during the Goodwill games however it appeared the trouble was back when they started Freshman year however it didn't last long and now it appears it was just nerves about the changes his life was experiencing.

I had a chance to sit down with Luis and he had plenty to say about his time on the Ducks, his personal life, and school. So read on and find out about the Speed Skater.

Becky: Who on the team seems to push you to be the best you can be?

Luis: Honestly they all try. However Charlie, Julie, and Dean have been the ones who seem to push me the most.

Becky: What is your best subject in school?

Luis: Well besides Spanish I am also doing well in my business courses.

Becky: Speaking of business what do you plan to do after high school?

Luis: I want to go to college and major in the business field. I want to work in the business field. I enjoy it and I am good at it.

Becky: What is one word to describe the Ducks in your mind?

Luis: Family! The Ducks are my second family and we take care of one another.

Becky: Can you tell me about your first family?

Luis: Actually I am adopted by my aunt and uncle. Most people don't realize they are my adopted parents and really my aunt and uncle. However my mom got pregnant with me by a man that she didn't know. She had planned to put me up for adoption because she didn't want me until her brother told her they wanted me because they couldn't have kids of their own. My mom agreed that she could handle that and as soon as she gave birth to me she signed me over to my aunt and uncle.

Becky: Do you see or talk to your birth mother?

Luis: Now my birth mother and I get along great. She and I talk about once a month but she will always be Aunt Maria not Mom. My Mom is the woman that raised me, Rose Mendoza.

Becky: When you first meant the Ducks you had troubles stopping when skating. Do you still have troubles stopping?

Luis: At times especially if I take too long away from skating.

Becky: Is it true that you have a girlfriend and if so who is she?

Luis with a laugh: Becky as you know since you hang out with us Ducks I am dating a wonderful woman by the name of Lorena Garcia. We have been dating for just a little over a year.

Becky: What hobbies or extra activities do you have outside of hockey and school?

Luis: I tutor at a local community center that caters to children ages 6 to 18 that are from low income family and at risk of failing school or are latchkey kids. Often times they are from minority families. It is a program that is trying to better the future for those kids. Actually that is how I meant Lorena.

Becky: What advice do you have for others who want to get involved in a program like the center you help with?

Luis: My best advice is calling the local community centers and ask what programs they have that help those in need both financial, academically, and whatever else you might be interested in helping with. Then ask if they accept volunteers to help out.

Becky: Where is one place you wish you could travel to and why?

Luis: I want to travel to a lot of places so this is a hard question. I guess the place I most want to travel to is Spain. It is a beautiful country with a beautiful language. It just seems like a great place to travel to.

Becky: What is your favorite food?

Luis: My favorite food is chicken enchiladas.

Becky: What do you do to mentally prepare yourself for a game?

Luis: I usually surround myself with the Ducks for the morning and all the way though the game. I don't see my girlfriend the night before or that day until after the game. However the locker room pep talks are the best. Every team member says what is on their mind then coach gives his and usually his daughter gives a speech as well. It really helps you know you are part of a team that supports you on and off the ice.

Becky: What else would you like to tell the readers about yourself?

Luis: I am a hockey player but that doesn't make me a dumb jock as a matter fact most "jocks" aren't dumb since you have to maintain a certain grade to play on the team. On our team the coach requires a B average even though the school requires a C average. I appreciate how he pushes us like that because we have no reason to get lazy and slack off. We know that hockey comes second to our grades and that our coach supports us.

Becky: Any advice for the readers?

Luis: Get involved in something that will make your community a better place and you will find you feel better about yourself. Also you will find that you have a bigger appreciation of your community.

Well that was all the time I had to interview Luis Mendoza. There is a lot more I am sure I could have asked but the time ran out. He had to get back to work on his homework and was going to the community center to work with a group of kids. Come back next week when I will interview Guy Germaine. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note:** **If you have questions for another interview please email them to me at and I will give you a shout out in Becky's interview article about that Duck! Take care! Please include a first name or nickname you are willing to let me use. I know that Becky is looking forward to the help since she has Guy, Dwayne, Les, Dean, Greg, Connie, and Adam left. As it stands the order I listed them is the order I will be posting them hope that helps. I am off to write another chapter on the other story. **


	11. Chapter 11 Guy's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**The Guy Who Is a Duck**

**By Rebecca Orion**

Well there maybe several Ducks that are male there is only one that has the name Guy. However his name may look like it means a person of the male gender but really it is not pronounced that way. Ask Guy to tell you how it really is pronounced and he will say the g is the same as in guy and the uy is pronounced more like the ey in key. So what does this guy named Guy know? Well read on and find out.

Becky: Guy, you were part of the original Ducks. Most people by now have heard that your team had Coach Bombay and Coach Orion however there was another coach before them correct? What happened to that coach?

Guy: Yes Becky we did have another coach however he had a heart attack one day while coaching us. He now spends his time with his family just enjoying life and doing things he always has wanted to do.

Becky: I know you have a wonderful girlfriend who also has played on the Ducks since before Bombay coached. What is it like being on the same team as your girlfriend?

Guy: Well Connie and I agree that hockey is just a sport we play for fun with our friends. At times we do fight about a play that was made in a game or something that happened in practice and it can sometimes lead to us not talking for a couple days but in the end we do love one another so we give up the fighting or come to some sort of compromise on what we were fighting about.

Becky: Cool! What is your home life like and what is your family like? How many siblings do you have?

Guy: I am actually I think in the minority that has both parents still married to one another. My parents have raised two kids. I have one sister named Gretchen she is three years younger than me. She attends a private school in Rochester. She likes to figure skate and play hockey for fun but she really is a ballet dancer. The school she goes to has one of the best ballet programs in the area. Mom and Dad joke that the house is too quiet without the sounds of hockey players and ballerinas running in and out.

Becky: I can imagine it would be quiet if they are use to that much activity. What is your favorite hobby or past time?

Guy: Most people don't realize I love to read. I especially like reading stories about aliens and ghosts.

Becky: Remind me not to ask you to ever read me a bed time story although honestly I read bed time stories to myself. What is the greatest achievement you have had as a member of the Ducks?

Guy: I would have to say about a year ago when we were playing against the Rams from Rochester I was able to block a shot that Julie wasn't going to be able to block. That is rare for Julie to not be able to block a shot.

Becky: What made you decide to play hockey in the first place?

Guy: Mom and Dad have always encouraged my sister and I to try new things. So Mom signed Gretchen up for figuring skating and she signed me up as well. However after about a month I asked Mom and Dad to take me out because it was a waste of money. I didn't like it and I wasn't good at it. So they did. I had seen kids playing hockey a few times while waiting for Mom to pick us up and so I asked to give that a try. They signed me up and soon it was all I could talk about.

Becky: As a member of a team that went to the Junior Goodwill games what is one of the craziest or oddest questions people ask you?

Guy: I get asked very few questions but the one that sticks out in my mind is the one I was asked a couple times. Can you introduce me to blank? Now you can fill in the blank with almost any players name I have been asked to introduce them to Julie, Connie, Charlie, Adam, Jesse, Fulton, Russ, Kenny, and just about everyone else I think but those more than once. However the best one was can you introduce me to Blake? I don't even know a Blake!

Becky: That is odd maybe they mistakenly thought you were someone else?

Guy: No the guy called me by name.

Becky: Strange! I hear you have an odd collection. What kind of collection do you have?

Guy: It isn't exactly odd it's just different. I collect those little plastic toppers from cupcakes. You know the rings and picks they put on top to decorate them.

Becky: That is cool and very different. What do you do with them?

Guy: I build little boxes with glass lids to put them in to show them off.

Becky: That is very different. Do people give them to you if they know you collect them?

Guy: I get them from family and friends as long as it is different from the ones I have I keep them but my loved ones know that.

Becky: What advice do you have for people who want to collect something unusual?

Guy: Just go for it. Yes others might think it weird but eventually they will see how cool your collection is. Mine is something I am not fighting others I know to get another piece for my collection but rather they give them over willingly.

Becky: Great so what do you want to do after high school?

Guy: I want to go to college and become a travel agent because I love to travel.

Becky: Any last words of advice for the readers?

Guy: Always do your best and love yourself before trying to get others to love you. When you love yourself others love you too. Don't worry about what others are saying about you it only leads you down a dark road. Keep your chin up when things go bad and keep moving forward.

Well that's all the time I had to interview Guy but as you can see he is a very interesting guy. He isn't as boring as he might seem when you first meet him. He just is shy until he knows you. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: Thank you for the review RedRangerBelt I am glad to hear you are enjoying the interviews. Sorry everyone this took so long to post but Guy is a hard guy to interview. I am needing more questions so if you have questions for another interview please email them to me at and I will give you a shout out in Becky's interview article about that Duck! Take care! I am off to write another chapter on the other story.**


	12. Chapter 12 Dwayne's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Rounding Up the Rancher**

**By Rebecca Orion**

Who can rope ducks or cattle? That's right it is the one Duck known to his friends as Rancher but his really name is Dwayne Robertson. Dwayne comes from Texas where he lived on a ranch with his family. Find out what causes a rancher to become a hockey player and what kind of girl could be the Rancher's girl.

Becky: Dwayne why did you choose to play hockey?

Dwayne: Well my parents felt I need interaction with kids outside of school because I didn't have a lot of friends that weren't workers on the ranch. So they signed me up for a local youth program that let me try ice skating, hockey, basketball, and a lot of other different sports for a year before I made up my mind on which one I wanted to stick with. I found I liked hockey and was good at it so that is what I stuck with.

Becky: Cool. Speaking of the ranch what is it like being away from it?

Dwayne: It is odd but cool at the same time. I am getting a good education while hanging with the first real friends I have had. The Ducks make being here a bit more like home.

Becky: What is your family like and what do they think of your being this far away?

Dwayne: My parents divorced when I was four years old but they are still friends. They actually live next door to one another. Mom remarried about two years after the divorce and dad remarried three years after. I have five sisters and four brothers. I have two full siblings Josh 21 and Leann 19. The three of us split our time evenly between mom and dad's house since they live next door to one another. Mom has two step children Amber 22 and Jeremy 20 also she has child, Rose 10 by her second husband. Dad has one step child Marie 18 and three children by the second wife Max 9, Andrea 7 and Eric 3. My families miss me but are very supportive because I am getting a great education and playing hockey with my friends.

Becky: Do you have a girlfriend?

Dwayne: I don't have a girlfriend but I am looking.

Becky: On behalf of the single ladies at Eden Hall what are you looking for in a woman?

Dwayne: She has to be sweet, intelligent, down to earth, loves to ride horses, loves to read, and she has to have a sense of humor. I also like a girl who isn't all caught up in being popular but rather in being herself. I want someone who can put up with my friends because we are big pranksters and if she can take a joke she is got a key to my heart. I also like a girl who can admit she needs me to be protective now and then. Who doesn't mind a guy opening the door for her.

Becky: Aw well I am sure there is at least one girl here at Eden Hall that measures up to the Rancher standards. What is your idea of a great date?

Dwayne: I think a horse back ride though open fields before a nice picnic dinner under the stars is what I would have to call a great date.

Becky: What is your idea of a physically attractive girl?

Dwayne blushing: I like reddish brown hair and pouty lips. She can have any color eyes but I prefer the doe eyed look with a nice round face.

Becky: What is your favorite moment playing with the Ducks?

Dwayne: I loved the second Iceland game during the Junior Goodwill games when I got to rope the one player. Even getting the penalty was worth it.

Becky: I hear some of your teammates played a trick on you during the Junior Goodwill games can you tell me about it?

Dwayne: Kenny, Luis, and Greg took and put shaving cream in my hands then used the feather from my hat to tickle my face so that I would rub the shaving cream all over my face.

Becky: What would you say is your favorite meal?

Dwayne: Believe it or not I like a good grilled hamburger, grilled potato, with an ear of corn, and a lettuce salad. To top it off I love to have strawberry shortcake for dessert.

Becky: That sounds delicious! What is one thing others don't know about you?

Dwayne: I like to write music and play guitar.

Becky: What kind of music do you like to write?

Dwayne: Mostly country but now and then I vary into a Blues song.

Becky: Do you think you will go to college after high school?

Dwayne: I will definitely be going to college I want to study agriculture. I know there are a couple good community colleges that offer this program so I am hoping next year to do my college visits to them. I am going to work my parents' ranches until I can afford one of my own.

Becky: What is the best advice anyone has given you in life?

Dwayne: No matter where life takes you never forget who you really are and don't try to be someone you are not!

Becky: Great advice is there anything else you would like to tell the readers?

Dwayne: Yeah come support us at the games we love having our classmates there cheering us on.

Well that's all the time I had to interview Dwayne. He I am sure has a lot more he could have told us about himself but maybe next time we can get more from him. Next week come back I will have my interview with Les Averman. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: So if you have questions for another interview please email them to me at and I will give you a shout out in Becky's interview article about that Duck! RedRangerBelt thank you for the review I am glad you are enjoying them. Hey Awtr101fan I hope you caught the shout out since this one was a bit more subtle. Thanks for the email it really helped with this chapter and a future one. Take care! I am off to write another chapter on the other story. **


	13. Chapter 13 Les' Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Can You Shut Up This Duck**

**By Rebecca Orion**

When you go to a game there is one player who you will recognize by his incessant chatter and the fact his team mates will be screaming at him to shut up! However this Duck is one of the best friends you could ask for and an amazing man. When asked by his team mates to describe Les Averman in one word they say the only one word they can all agree upon is UNIQUE. Ask his former Coach Bombay to share something about Averman that he can't forget and he will tell you that any moment with Averman is memorable. "He has a way of annoying you while making you laugh." Bombay says. Meanwhile Coach Orion will tell you he will never forget that first practice. He will tell you that Averman was a little to enthusiastic and it worried him that this kid was going to be the player that one who drove you insane every moment you were around him. Now neither coach could imagine the team without him or their lives without this crazy guy. Read on to find out what makes Averman a truly great guy that you will never forget.

Becky: You said in the team interview that you get asked all the time if you ever get tired of being told to shut up. What is your most creative response to that question?

Les: I usually say who told me to shut up and why? I am not sure I know how to shut up because well I like to talk. Would you like to talk more about why I like to talk or would you like me to shut up? I mean if you want me to shut up I can but I won't so would you like to talk some more? Usually this causes a person to walk away shaking their head. I just laugh and go on with what I was doing.

Becky: Does it ever bother you when your teammates tell you to shut up?

Les: Honestly not really because I know I can get carried away at times and that it annoys them.

Becky: What is your favorite memory of playing on the Ducks?

Les: That is a great question I would say it would be getting to practice using eggs. Bombay was trying to teach us about how to shoot the puck so he taught us using eggs it was messy but fun. I also loved when Coach Orion taught us about cleaning up the trash using actual trash. I especially loved the old bagel too bad there was no cream cheese.

Becky: Why is it you spend most of your time cracking jokes?

Les: Life is too short to be too serious for too long. You have to laugh at least once a day because it keeps you healthier. Try it for a month and you will find you have a happier life and happier people get sick less often then unhappy people or so I have heard.

Becky laughing: You are one odd Duck.

Les: Thanks I will take that as a big compliment.

Becky: What is your family and home life like?

Les: I live with my Dad. My mom died when I was eight. She had been in the military. She died during training but I don't know the details. I have no siblings and my Dad has never remarried.

Becky: I am sorry to hear about your mom. I never knew that about you.

Les: Yeah most people don't. It is part of why I am always joking around. I know that tomorrow may not come and I want people to have good memories of me being a goof.

Becky: That actually makes sense to me. What is your favorite thing to do when you aren't playing hockey or working on school work?

Les: I like to read and I like to garden.

Becky: What kind of gardening do you do?

Les: I like to grow vegetables and flowers. Vegetables to help feed my family, friends, and I have a shelter near my home that will take home grown vegetables to feed the homeless. The flowers are to give to the women in my life.

Becky: Speaking of women in your life is there a special girl?

Les blushes as he answers: Yes I am dating Kim Nanamen.

Becky: What attracted you to Kim?

Les: She is sweet, caring, and generous plus she has an amazing sense of humor. She is beautiful especially her bright green eyes and beautiful smile.

Becky: What is one thing most people don't know about you besides what you shared about your mom?

Les: I have my first blanket it with me at all times. The blanket was special because my Grandmother made it for my Mom and it was passed down to me. When I out grew it my Mom cut it into pieces. Many of the pieces were sown into a bigger blanket which I keep on my bed and my one grandma adds pieces of special clothes to it as I get older. However the piece that is always with me I carry around my wrist. My mom made it into a special bracelet for me.

Becky: What is the best advice you have been given and what was the best advice you gave someone else?

Les: The best advice I got came when my mom died. Someone told me it's ok to laugh and cry when someone dies. The best advice I have given is make sure to laugh often with the ones you love. If you do you will have less regrets should something happen to them because you have more good then bad memories.

Becky: What else would you like to share with the readers?

Les: The Ducks would love to have you come to our games. If you don't understand hockey just feel free to ask any of us to explain it even Becky would be willing to explain it I am sure.

Well that was all the time we had for Les' interview. Les is correct that if the only reason you miss the hockey games is because you don't understand the game all you have to do is ask and someone will explain it. We all would love to see you there! Next week's interview will be the other Bash Brother Dean Portman so come back ladies and found out more about the dreamy Dean. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: Awtr101fan I am glad you enjoyed that interview. I can't wait to find out if you end up with a three way tie on favorite interviews lol. Ok everyone I would love to hear from you and feel free to email me if you have questions for another interview. Don't worry I won't bother you other than to respond to your email. I do ask you mention either Quack Attack or Banking On Your Heart in the subject line so I know to open the email. Speaking of Banking On Your Heart if you haven't seen the latest chapter please note that I didn't post an earlier chapter, one that may fill in some blanks. If you would like that chapter sent to you via email just send me a message and I will get it to you as quickly as possible. Alright I need to work on Banking On Your Heart so I better get moving. I will post my email address in my profile because it keeps disappearing on this note lol. - Joy**


	14. Chapter 14 Dean's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**He Can Entertain the Crowds**

**By Rebecca Orion**

He may seem fierce and unapproachable on the ice but in person number 44 is nothing like that. Dean Portman, while drooled on by many and jokingly enjoys it, is truly the kind of guy that would only have one girlfriend at a time. Read on to find out what makes this Bash Brother so deliciously interesting to the ladies all over the country.

Becky: How old were you when you started playing hockey?

Dean: I was about 6 years old. Mom took me to a local hockey game and I fell in love with the sport so she signed me up.

Becky: Speaking of your Mom tell me about your family.

Dean: Actually it is just Mom and I. My Dad left when he learned Mom was pregnant with me. I do see him on occasion but he never had any interested of being a full time father.

Becky: What did your friends think when you got to go to the Junior Goodwill Games?

Dean: They were excited for me and when I got the scholarship to come here they were on my case when I didn't take it right away. They all knew that an educational opportunity like that wasn't something someone in our neighborhood could afford to pass up. We have a good school but it is large classrooms and few teachers. It doesn't give you that opportunity to learn to your full potential.

Becky: Dean you are probably one of the most wanted guys in this school tying with a few of the other male Ducks. However your display in the first game you played in here at Eden Hall helped earn you that title. What motive you do such a crazy thing?

Dean: I think it was just pure frustration at being in the penalty box that quickly. However I also have found that getting the crowd fired up can do wonders for our team's performance. So when I saw that many females and males were cheering as I took of my gloves I just got into it and went wild.

Becky: What do you feel about being one of the most eligible bachelors in the school?

Dean: I like the attention at times. However I would rather just have one woman to spend time with.

Becky: What do you look for in a woman?

Dean: I personally want someone who doesn't get jealous easily, appreciates a good meal not just a salad, laughs at themselves with things go wrong instead of letting it get them down, and is loyal to their loved ones. I also like girls who know how to have a good time in a safe way. I also like when they are sweet, funny, and care about things other than looks or money. I mean I want someone who can get behind a cause or help with a special event that helps others rather than themselves. I want a girl who doesn't mind her boyfriend's need to protect her now and then. Also I like when she can take care of herself and me at times too.

Becky: What about her physical appearance?

Dean: I like curly hair, pouty lips, and doe eyes.

Becky: What is a surprising fact about the real Dean Portman?

Dean: I had my name legally changed to Dean this past summer. My mom realized that since I went by Dean which was my middle name that we might as well change it to my first name. So I went from Kelly Dean Portman to Dean Eric Portman.

Becky: I never would have guessed that. What do you like to do when you are not playing hockey or working on school stuff?

Dean: I like to take pictures of nature, hang out with friends, or just spending time meditating.

Becky: Do you see yourself playing in the NHL? If so what team or teams would you most like to play on?

Dean: I could see myself playing for Minnesota Wild or the Chicago Blackhawks.

Becky: What is your favorite subject in school?

Dean: My favorite subject just happens to be History.

Becky: What is the one food that you can't get enough of?

Dean: I love tacos.

Becky: What do you do in the off season to stay in such great shape?

Dean: I roller blade, play street hockey, do stretches, run, and go for long walks. I usually have a group of friends to exercise with which makes exercising fun.

Becky: My classmate, David asked me to find out what is the oddest thing a fan has done to catch your attention?

Dean: I had a fan throw panties with a phone number on it.

Becky: What did they look like?

Dean teasingly: The fan or the panties?

Becky: Both.

Dean: The fan was a girl around my age with straight blonde hair and big eyes. But that is all I remember. It was about a year ago. As for the panties I will show you sometime but I won't describe them.

Becky: Did you ever call her?

Dean: No! That kind of attention makes me not want to talk to a person because it just is awkward after that.

Becky: Do you have anything else you want the readers to know?

Dean: Keep your priority straight. Family and Friends should be near the top.

Well that was all the time we had for Dean's interview but I am sure we haven't heard the last from him. Next time we will have Greg Goldberg's interview. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: Alright there is Dean's interview. Sorry it took so long it wasn't an easy one to do really because he isn't what you think he is. Anyway hope it lives up to what you all were expecting. Awtr101fan glad you liked Averman's interview and hope this one was just as good. Also I want to say a big thank you to David my friend that does the reviews before I put up Banking On Your Heart. He helped me out a lot on this interview. I will try to get Banking On Your Heart updated just been a crazy day today. Well off to do some writing hugs to all. - Joy**


	15. Chapter 15 Greg's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**Save Goalie, Shoot the Puck Goldie**

**By Rebecca Orion**

Greg Goldberg is now a shooter for the Ducks but before he was a shooter he was the goalie. Greg is smart, funny, talented, and a great friend. So why not get to know him by reading what he had to say about himself when I interviewed him?

Becky: What was it like to lose your position on the team to Julie?

Greg: It was scary and I didn't know what to do but I always try to do what is best for the team.

Becky: Did you try to find ways to get your position back?

Greg: Yes at first I tried to sabotage Julie so that she wouldn't be able to play like by making her sick from over eating. Then I realized that I was just as important in the new position so I worked hard in practice and kept working on my goalie skills in case Julie couldn't play in a game.

Becky: Which do you like better being a goalie or being a shooter?

Greg: Either one is good but I think I have to say I prefer goalie because that is the last line of defense for the team.

Becky: What is it like playing on the same team as your girlfriend, Julie?

Greg: It is weird and yet enjoyable because I know that anytime I am not playing my best I can talk it over with her. She is good at helping me see ways to fix what I am doing wrong and she is good at making me feel like I am trying my best.

Becky: What was it like playing hockey before Bombay coached vs. after he started coaching you?

Greg: It wasn't much fun before he coached us and we didn't have proper equipment and then after he had time to think about what he was really doing he was doing we got proper equipment so we had a better chance at winning. Plus he started making learning fun when it came to hockey.

Becky: How old were you when you started playing hockey and what made you start playing hockey at that age?

Greg: I was 7 and my parents wanted me to get some exercise. They signed me up and soon I realized exercise can be fun. It was a great way to meet new people and compete.

Becky: What is your family like?

Greg: Well my parents are still together and they have four kids. I have one sister and two brothers. My sister Penelope goes by Penny and is the oldest she is 24, Nolan is my older brother and he is 20, then it's me and finally Brett is 14. We are very close and I miss them since they are in Pennsylvania.

Becky: What do you like to do besides playing hockey?

Greg: I like to play football as well as watch it. I also like to watch baseball but not much on playing it. I also like to read and go to movies.

Becky: What is something most people wouldn't know about you?

Greg: That I am a Lutheran and I like going to church.

Becky: What would you say makes the perfect date?

Greg: I feel that taking Julie to dinner at a small bistro. Then we would walk under the stars from the bistro to the movie theater. I would take her to a romantic comedy. It has to have comedy for me and romance for her.

Becky: Sounds like Julie is a lucky lady. What is your best subject in school?

Greg: I have to say computers and gym.

Becky: What do you want to do after high school?

Greg: I want to go to college then go pro in the NHL. I hope to become an elite goalie.

Becky: What is an elite goalie?

Greg: An elite goalie is one who wins Stanley Cups and wins gold medals in the Olympics.

Becky: Where do you want to go to college and what do you want to major in?

Greg: I am hoping to go to UCLA and major in Economics or History.

Becky: What advice have you been given that you use time after time?

Greg: I have to say it was to stay sharp and practice hard.

Becky: Who would you say is your heroes in life both on and off the ice?

Greg: I have to say Martin Brodeur and Patrick Roy. I also have to say Coach Orion is a hero off the ice.

Becky: What is one thing you can't imagine not having in your life?

Greg: I couldn't live without hockey and food!

Becky: Is there anything else you would like to tell the readers?

Greg: Yeah please continue to come out and support us because we appreciate it.

That was all the time we had to chat with Greg but as I think you can see he isn't at all the guy you see out on the ice but rather that and much more. Stay tuned for more on all the Ducks we have already heard from but next week we will have Adam Banks' first interview. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: I have to thank my best friend for doing this interview with me. When asked to pretend to be Greg my friend did it in a heartbeat and I think he gave me the insight I was missing on Greg. So thank you David for the love and support you always give me. Erica thank you for the review it brightened my day. So if you have questions for another interview please email them to me at and I will give you a shout out in Becky's interview article about that Duck! Take care! I am off to write another chapter on the other story.**


	16. Chapter 16 the retraction

On behalf of the Eden Hall newspaper staff we apologize for the small mistake in last week's Quack Attack article. Becky Orion had originally planned to do Adam Banks' article before Connie Moreau's article however due to circumstances out of her control we had to change the order to the other way around. Please forgive our error.

"Adam that is not going to fix my mistake," I say exhausted at arguing for three hours with Adam about the huge blunder I had made in last week's article. I don't even know why I did not catch it sooner myself but I didn't.

"Becca honey it happens to all great writers and all great newspapers. A simple retraction from the paper and it is as fixed as newspaper errors get." Adam laughs.

"Grrr I hate you! You know that right?" I respond and he just laughs as he hugs me.

"I know you do but then again you love me more." He answers before planting a kiss on top of my head. "Now get ready we are going out later with the gang and I don't want them having my head for you being upset tonight. It isn't my fault you forgot which Duck you were putting in last on the individual interviews. Have you thought about who you are doing for the pair ups?"

I laugh then I kiss him on the lips because I know he is right. I do love the guy and yeah it is as fixed as you can make that kind of error. "I think I better do the Bash Brothers together. I was thinking the lead scorer should be with his room mate since they are two of the leaders on the team. Connie and Julie should be together or Julie and Greg since we are talking the only girls or the two goalies there. Otherwise I am having troubles pairing them up." I tell him as I head toward my room to get dressed while he emails the retraction to Mrs. Brooks, who knows about my mistake and had suggested a retraction.

Adam gets up and follows me to my room. "I will help you figure that out later but it sounds like a good place to start I mean the Bash Brothers have suddenly become the most popular team members well them and Dwayne since they are sort of still single. Anyway what are we doing tonight with the Duckies?""

I laugh as I start pulling out clothes. "I am not sure. Some sort of surprise for us they said something about it being our fourth month together as a couple."

"Four months already? Wow I am definitely a very lucky man then." He kisses me again before I shoo him from my room so I can get dressed.

**Author Note: Sorry about the error in last chapter hope this made up for it. Becky felt that she should show a little of the dialogue between the two of them after they had finished writing the retraction. Thanks Erica for the review yes there will be more Ducks articles. She is on staff for the next school year too and that is the Ducks' senior year so she is doing pair ups. Harrypotterfrizeeak thank you for catching Becky's error. She appreciated it and hopes you enjoy the retraction chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 Connie's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**She Shoots, She Scores**

**By Rebecca Orion**

I am sorry about the confuse last week when I said I would have Adam's interview this week. I mean to put in that it was Connie coming up. Connie has been putting up with many of the guys on the team since they were District 5. She was the only girl on the team at that time until just before they became the Ducks. So read on to find out more about the amazing female that has put up with the guys longer than any other female has.

Becky: What is the hardest part about playing on a team with only one other female?

Connie scratching her chin: Hmm I would probably have to say not having Julie on the ice with me to back me up while the guys are trying to be protective or when she is on the ice she is busy goal tending. I mean don't get me wrong the guys are great and I like knowing they care but I can take care of myself.

Becky: How long have you been dating Guy and what is it like to be on the team with him? Does it ever cause troubles in your relationship?

Connie: We started dating when we were about 11. So that would be roughly 6 years. Yeah I know it sounds a little young to be in a serious relationship but it has worked out alright for us. As for playing hockey on the same team with him well that is great because we are so in sync when we are on the ice. It really doesn't affect our relationship much. It is more the Ducks that are affected when we are fighting because they feel they have to choose a side.

Becky: What is some of the things you like to do in your free time besides play hockey?

Connie: I love hanging out with my friends. I really love when I get to go out with other girls for just a girls' day now and then. Shopping is always a big favorite of mine especially when I find a great bargain on clothes or shoes. I enjoy painting with watercolors and will sometimes take time to myself by going out to a quiet place surrounded by nature. I mostly like to do landscapes.

Becky: Connie you aren't taking an Art class are you?

Connie: Actually yes I am. I was taking oil painting but then my teacher saw my watercolors of the garden by the admin building. He quickly moved me to the watercolor class that is offered in the afternoon. Technically it is a senior class.

Becky: You are better than me at Art why didn't I know this?

Connie: I am not better but rather the teacher realized I didn't enjoy oil painting like I do the watercolor. So he let me do what I love rather than what I disliked.

Becky: That is cool. Which coach has taught you the most? Please be honest.

Connie: I have to honestly say that both. Coach Bombay taught me how to love the game, just have fun with and forget the pressure. Coach Orion taught me all about defense and to better discipline myself. Believe it or not I even learned something from Coach Riley, the rival team's coach during peewee hockey.

Becky: What did Riley teach you?

Connie: He taught me that it is not good to get too involved with the idea of just winning and that it is important to play fair clean games.

Becky: That is an awesome lesson to learn. What do you think is your most admirable qualities?

Connie: I am loyal to all my loved ones. I am a very good listener when friends have problems and if I can help them fix the problem I will. I try to always keep a positive attitude especially during rough times.

Becky: What do you feel makes your friends great friends?

Connie: I feel that a great friend is someone I can have fun with but at the same time I can count on them when things get to be serious.

Becky: Who is your best friend of all times?

Connie: I have 4 best friends Julie, Charlie, and Guy of course but also Tammy Duncan. Julie and Tammy are like sisters to me and have helped me deal with the guys on the team. Until Tammy had joined the team I was the only girl on the team. I had worried a bit when she quit but then Julie joined us. Charlie is like my surrogate brother.

Becky: Who inspires you to be a better person or to do something you are afraid to do?

Connie: You are obviously one of them and I am not just saying that folks. This girl is amazing if you didn't already know it. She has showed us that nothing should stop ou from doing something you love. Another person is my sister Bella who overcame an knee injury when doctors said she would never dance again. She like you overcame huge roadblocks along the way and proved the doctors wrong.

Becky: Tell me later how much I owe you for that. Speaking of your sister tell me a bit about your family? Do you have any other siblings? Are your parents together? What do they think of your playing hockey?

Connie laughing: Yes my parents are still together however they were separated for a while. I have a big family. I have two sisters and three brothers. There is Jeremy 25, Bridget 25, Peter 20 Bella 15, and Ryan who came as a surprise he is just a year old. As to how my family feels about me playing hockey they are supportive. My dad and brothers took me when I was little and I kept following them when they played so they put me in. Mom never discouraged me from playing as long as it kept me active and I loved playing. She was all for it as long as I was happy.

Becky: Do you have anything else you would like to tell the readers?

Connie: Follow your dreams, listen to your heart tells you, and be good to each other because you never know who that person may turn out to be. I mean they may be your best friend or maybe even the person who ends up lending you a helping hand when you least expect it. They might even surprise you and end up being your future. You never know.

Well unfortunately that was all the time we had to have our little chat however I promise more from the amazing Connie in the future. I will bring you more about the Ducks but next week we will have Adam Banks' interview. Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: A huge thank you to Erica not only for the review last time but for spending so much time last night being interviewed as Connie so I could write this chapter. I am grateful for all reading my stories and would love to talk to more of you. So if you have questions for another interview please email them to me at the address listed on my profile ****and I will give you a shout out in Becky's interview article about that Duck! I am occasionally on that account on instant messenger as well so feel free to catch me there as well. Take care! I am off to write another chapter on the other story.**


	18. Chapter 18 Adam's Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything related to the movies.**

**QUACK ATTACK**

**From a Hawk to a Duck to a Warrior to a Duck**

**By Joy Kanine**

I am filling in for Becky since she felt it better for someone else to interview her boyfriend in order to give all of you a fair interview. How can one person be a Hawk then a Duck then a Warrior only to become a Duck again? Well read on and I think you will find out.

Joy: What made you want to play hockey, where did you first learn to play hockey and how long have you been playing hockey?

Adam: I didn't really want to play hockey at first but my dad expected me to because my brother Steven did. When I joined the Ducks is when I began loving hockey because the team became like a family to me and they showed me hockey can be a fun way to exercise while hanging out with friends. I learned to play hockey on the pond out by my house when my brother used to practice. I have been playing since I was around 4 years old and I have played on teams since I was around 6 years old.

Joy: When you joined the Ducks you were coming from a rival team what was that like and do you ever regret joining the Ducks?

Adam: Well honestly I was scared and feeling very alone especially when Jessie kind of told me I wasn't wanted on their team. Charlie had been trying to welcome me when Jessie pushed him aside and told me in his own way that I didn't belong. However by the end of the season I felt like a real Duck and was accepted by my teammates. At first I did but now I am so glad I changed to the Ducks.

Joy: Was it hard to change teams three times in your hockey career? If so which time was harder to deal with?

Adam: Yes it was hard. The first time because I was leaving the only group of friends I had ever known. The other because I was being split up from the only true friends I have had. The second time was harder because my best friend thought I was being a traitor. The third time was the best because that was when I came back to the group I belonged with.

Joy: I heard rumors that your former hockey coach caused troubles for you and at least one other player from your former team. Can you tell me more about that and how your friends have been supportive?

Adam: My first coach was trying to physically hurt us for leaving his team and losing the championship game for him. That is all I feel comfortable saying at this time but I will say we have dealt with the issue and the other player is getting the help he needs to over come this as am I. My girlfriend was the first person I told and she was supportive when I told my friends on the team. All of them have been completely supportive though it all.

Joy: What do you most admire about your friends?

Adam: I admire my friends because no matter what our differences are we come together to support one another in times of great troubles. We stand up for one another and we work as a team both on and off the ice.

Joy: What is your dream date?

Adam blushing: Actually my dream date is dinner at a diner, a hockey game where you get to meet the team, and then going for dessert at a small pastry shop. I actually got to go on my dream date on my first date.

Joy: Who was the lucky girl?

Adam blushing even more: My girlfriend Becky.

Joy: What is your girlfriend like and what makes her right for you?

Adam: She is amazing. She is very talented and giving. She volunteers at the hospital, she is my partner for the tutoring program although she is better at pairing off people to ensure the best results, she is very active in her church, and she just keeps finding new ways to inspire those around her. She has even went to my brother Kyle's school to talk about her accident in order to help another girl who was new to the school to be more comfortable talking about her own accident. I guess you could say just everything about her makes her right for me.

Joy: Aw she is a very lucky girl. Tell me more about your family.

Adam: I have two brothers as I said before and my parents are still together. My mom is working to become a nurse again and my dad is a lawyer. My older brother goes to college in Minneapolis and my younger brother is in middle school. My family is amazingly supportive of both my hockey career and my relationships with the Ducks. They love my girlfriend and think of her as a part of the family. I am close to my family and so that is very important to me that they get along with my girlfriend.

Joy: Who do you turn to when you have a problem in live?

Adam: There are several people. My parents, Coach Bombay, Coach Orion, any of the Ducks or their families, but most often it is my two brothers or my girlfriend.

Joy: Who inspires you the most to be a better person?

Adam: That is a difficult question because there are so many people that inspire me. I mean Becky for sure does because she has over come so much and yet never seems to lose the smile on her face. My former friend Andrew because he is fighting to turn his life around after what our former coach did to him. My mom and dad because they are always reaching out to others in need. Coach Bombay because he always is there when you need him most and never judge you. Coach Orion because he chooses to give up his hockey career for his daughter's needs. I think almost every person in my life has given me a reason to be a better person. Everyone has the power to teach others

Joy: What don't most people know about you?

Adam: I sing at church on Sundays and have done a couple duets with my girlfriend. I also love to watch the sunrise and set. I like to paint when I am stressed.

Joy: Adam you take art classes. What kind of art do you most like to do?

Adam: Watercolors and Oil paintings are my favorite classes. However I do love to draw and sculpt as well. I just am not into ink art really.

Well unfortunately that was all the time I had to interview Adam. However Becky has asked me to interview him again in the future since there is so much more she feels could be covered about Adam. I will sign out the way Becky does and before I do I want to ask you all to keep Becky in your thoughts as she undergoes surgery this next week. She will be back after summer break with more interviews from the team.

Until then keep smiling!

See you around!

**Author Note: I am grateful for all reading my stories and would love to talk to more of you. Take care! I am off to write another chapter on the other story. This story is finished but there will be a sequel for Quack Attack but it will be during the senior year from the Ducks and Becky's sophomore year. I am taking a short break on the articles because I need time to come up with new and exciting questions as well as good pairings. If you have any suggestions let me know. You can find my email address on my profile. Hugs to all for all the encouragement without you guys I never would have gotten this far in the stories so thank you. A big thank you to RedRangerBelt and Erica for the review last chapter. In case you haven't realized this story would have been over the four months at the end of the year so this is the end of Quack Attack year one.**


End file.
